deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Magmatic Dinosaur Char/Oh hey anniversary
Yo. I'm back with a new account if you hadn't noticed. I figured that Hellfire King Char was too dumb so I decided to punt that outta here. Moosik The backstory Once upon a time there was a dumb guy who made a dumb account and an equally dumb fight. He was an egocentric cuck until reality hit him like a truck. That guy was me, and hey, congratulations for me on not fucking up horribly enough to get blocced. Cool dudes If you're not here, don't flip. Three Ultra Trashlords * StonerLoogieS7 AKA Lion-Yo man, you're legit the coolest dude I know on here. You're funny, have good taste in mons, and we counterbalance each other. If only you didn't have shit taste in waifus and anime smh. I honestly hope we can still meme together for a long time amigo. * Pointyskate766697 AKA Pik- ayy my other broski. Here we are, two former strangers who are now really close friends. Thanks for helping me through difficult situations. That's all I can really say. * King of ugly nerds- I mean trashgod-I MEAN SOUL- Welp. I can't think of anything here. You're fun to fight and you're sorta the middle-ish ground between me and Lion. But holy shit you have shit taste in waifus, starter preference, game taste and anime. Other doods * Dennis Hipper- yo, it's the meme chef himself. I know we already started fresh so, I guess I can't say much. You're a good DKC song guy, and I respect you for that. * Density2 AKA den-Eltorro buddy, quality meme guy, and overall greato dood. I have nothing left to say. *Rexroaring- hey it's one of the guys who helped rein me in during the uh...summer I rather wouldn't talk about. Thanks. That's all I can really say. *EPKongLenin- ah yes, Russiaboo. It's pretty cool knowing you and I can get along actually. Welp, back to the front. *Gmea- Yo, you're legit awesome. You give me advice when I need it, and I owe some of my growth as a person to you. Thanks. Just thanks. * Shak- Hey. I can't think of anything good for your name as well as Gmea so, congrats on that. I do see you as cool enough to be on this list. So uh, hey, there's that. * Argent Alkaloid- oh hey, the guy who actually helped make sure I didn't get fukt over by Palkia. Thanks, for uh, that. You're also a pretty cool meme guy, and that's about all I can say. *Goldeneye64powblock- Yo, froot loop fuker, I didn't forget about you. You're a nice guy and can honestly be pretty funny. Here's to you, I guess. *Kite-o-nautilus- It's the meme machine himself, and here he is. Quaunt you're actually pretty funny and I genuinely consider you a friend. It's been a good run knowing you man, hope to see you soon and shit. And now a moment of silence for Hellfire King Char. Press F to pay respects. Closure Eh, I'm done and all. If you want to put memes or questions go ahead. Until later I guess. ''Also my finals are finally over and I feel fucking amazing '' Category:Blog posts